<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Boundaries by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476582">No Boundaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jessica Jones Swears, Lust, Missing Scene, Play Fighting, Romance, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Sparring, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish kicks Jessica's ass during a sparring match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts">Meatball42</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>There's far worse things than landing face-first on Trish's yoga mats.</p><p>Jessica groans, rubbing her chin. Her phone went flying out of her jeans pocket, clattering against the wall.</p><p>"You're not even trying, Jess!" Trish complains, tilting her head and planting her hands on her hips. She's got on the white tank and sweatpants. Her honey-blonde strands pulled into a ponytail. Jessica licks her lips a little, smirking and eyeballing Trish.</p><p>"Maybe I <em>like</em> having you kick my ass…"</p><p>Trish rolls her eyes, smiling widely despite her irritation. "Or maybe you're the worst sparring partner ever," she mutters. </p><p>"Could be that too…"</p><p>Jessica accepts the hand presented in front of her, gripping and yanking Trish down. Within the moments, she's got the advantage, straddling Trish. "Gotta say," Jessica declares with a hint of haughtiness. "Kinda like the view up here."</p><p>"I bet you do." Trish's voice drips warm, molten honey, but Jessica recognizes the undercurrent of <em>it's on</em>. </p><p>Trish reacts quickly, grabbing Jessica's nape and yanking <em>her</em>, tumbling them down sideways. It's a simple but effective maneuvering, and Jessica ends up falling on her ass. Again. Her black hair fans on  the mats.</p><p>"So do I," Trish says gleefully, leaning over Jessica to stare into her face. Her cheeks flushed-pink.</p><p>
  <em>"You're sitting on my stomach…"</em>
</p><p>She's got no real complaint. Trish putting on muscle weight, if anything, brings Jessica a sense of relief. She remembers the "Patsy" years for Trish and how much she <em>didn't</em> weigh. "Quit complaining," Trish murmurs, leaning so far over that their noses touch. Her blue eyes lid.</p><p>Jessica doesn't say anything, allowing Trish to run her fingers up under Jessica's dark tank top. </p><p>She squirms into Trish's hands, arching herself. Craving naked skin. Imagining Trish, bare-breasted, sopping wet and clenching.</p><p>Her laughter reverberates the back-room.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>